madeinabyssuniversefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
JDR - Règlement supplémentaire
Règlement supplémentaire Ces règles sont plus optionnelles que celles dans le règlement principal et seront à utiliser par choix de style ou parce que c’est pratique. Armes expérimentales Selon l’arme expérimentale, il peut y avoir des “charges” utiles, limitant son utilisation pour des raisons techniques… et surtout pour éviter de se retrouver avec un armement trop performant pour l’époque dans laquelle le JDR se passe. Dans le cas où ce genre de “charge” est appliqué, il faudra discuter du nombre de charges avec le MJ afin de déterminer à partir de quel moment l’arme sera inutilisable jusqu’à un entretien approfondi. Admettons que le nombre de charges soit limité à 4 avant l’obsolescence temporaire de l’arme. C’est à dire qu’après 4 utilisations, l’arme sera inutilisable jusqu’à un entretien approfondi… ou un entretien improvisé, mais plus rapide. L’entretien approfondi sera représenté par un test sur D100, avec pour STAT un test de FOR auquel on additionne la moitié de la STAT de MEN. Si ce test est raté, il suffit de le refaire un peu plus tard. Le test réussit automatiquement au troisième essai, le reste du temps a donc été perdu. Rater le test ne veut pas dire qu’on peut s’occuper d’autre chose, mais plutôt que l’on perd du temps en ne réussissant pas à nettoyer/réparer l’arme correctement. Cet entretien demande beaucoup de temps, d’autant plus si le test est raté plusieurs fois. L’entretien improvisé pourra, pour sa part, se faire n’importe quand… mais aura pour conséquence de ne pas réinitialiser parfaitement l’arme. Ce test se fera avec (1D10)par 3, arrondi vers le bas (min 1 sauf pour un 1 pur, auquel cas aucune charge ne sera réinitialisée) Exemple: Je possède 4 charges… que j’ai malheureusement déjà utilisé, or je me trouve dans une situation désappointante où ma vie est en jeu. Mon arme étant pour le moment obsolète, je tente de la décrasser rapidement. Je fais donc un jet sur D10. J’obtiens le résultat 2 sur mon D10. Je divise 2 par 3… et me retrouve avec moins que 1, arrondi vers le bas, ce qui devrait faire 0. Or le minimum sans 1 pur reste 1. Je reçois donc 1 charge. Faire un 6 me donnerai 2 charges. Faire un 1 ne me donnerait aucune charge. Faire un 9 me donnerait 3 charges. Et SEUL un 10 me donnerait 4 charges. Maintenant, les stats des armes expérimentales: Les armes expérimentales sont comme leur nom indique: expérimentales! Bien que cela ne fasse plaisir à personne, chaque arme expérimentale pourrait posséder des caractéristiques adaptées à leur force/emploi. Il faudra donc créer des règles propres à chaque arme expérimentale. La liste des armes créées jusqu’ici se trouve ci-dessous: ___ Aucune arme listée ___ ATTENTION: Les bonus engendrés par les armes expérimentales s’additionnent à la compétence martiale “Armes expérimentales +10” Some alchemy if you know what I mean L’alchimie. C’est effectivement un art qui est censé rechercher la vie éternelle et changer le plomb en or… mais pas dans le monde que nous utilisons dans le cadre d’un Made in Abyss assez moyen-âgeux et réaliste, où les alchimistes sont des sortes de précurseurs de la science qui maîtrisent la chimie, l’herborisme (botanique antérieure) et l’art des poisons. Ces connaissances que même certains grands chercheurs ne possèdent pas encore à cette époque peuvent leur être utiles dans bien des situations. La réglementation qui suit sert à synthétiser une utilisation plus simple d’un vaste panel de compétences scientifiques. Attention, les potions de soins n’existent pas, car attribué à de la magie, les acides qui cautérisent les plaies en revanche … ;)' ' La réglementation fonctionne grâce à un KIT D’ALCHIMIE, qui sera muni de “charges” utiles et de charges offensives. Le nombre de charges se limitera à environ 8, que le joueur pourra répartir sur utile et offensif. Lorsque le choix est fait, les charges ne sont plus convertissables de l’un vers l’autre. Maintenant les potions/réactifs pouvant être créés: * UTILES: ** Acide cautérisant, donne un bonus au soin et stoppe les hémorragies ** Acide Fort, capable de après plusieurs minutes de faire fondre du métal ** Potion revigorante, annule les modificateurs négatifs duent à la fatigue/soif/faim et donne +10 et +5 pour une durée limité. ** Antidouleur, annule les restrictions duent à la douleur (ne fait pas repousser de jambe, faut pas déconner) * OFFENSIVES: ** Explosif léger ** Explosif lourd ** Acide Fort Rapide, celui-ci est plus acide que l’acide fort fait à partir des charges utiles ** Potion volatile soporifique (porté limitée) ** Potion de berserker, BOOSTE beaucoup trop la personne qui la boit: +30 mais -10 et = 0, cette potion utilise deux charges offensives. Cette potion possède des effets secondaires, résultant dans une fatigue violente qui ne pourra être récupérée qu’après une longue durée de sommeil, ou deux nuits de sommeil. (Attention, le malus de fatigue est appliqué 1 fois par facteur de sommeil, ici 2. L’un de ces facteurs de sommeil est retiré quand on dort une nuit ou une longue sieste) À noter que les potions sont à boire, les antidouleurs sont à avaler et que les autres potions/réactifs volatiles ou classiques peuvent être employés au lancer ou normalement. Il n’y a aucun bonus au lancer (sauf comp. martiale), mais personne ne vous oblige à la lancer vous-même! Le kit d’alchimiste possède des charges limitées, mais certaines charges peuvent être récupérées grâce à des concoctions ou des trouvailles en nature. Du salpêtre pourrait par exemple redonner une charge offensive tandis que de la sauge pourrait redonner une charge utile. ATTENTION: Confectionner des potions hors combat/situations critiques ne demande pas de test, mais lors des situations listés ci-dessus, un test de mental peut être demandé par le MJ car les procédés sont fait rapidement et dans l’urgence. Notes Je rappelle que ces règles sont optionnelles, vous pouvez, si vous le souhaitez, aborder l'alchimie avec de la véritable chimie, demandant donc des matériaux précis pour provoquer telle ou telle réaction chimique. Ce règlement ne sert que de simplification afin de rendre plus facile l'utilisation du rôle d'alchimiste. Pour ce qui est des armes expérimentales, faites tourner votre imagination. Il y a tellement de mécanismes possibles ! Je ne possède évidemment pas les droits d'altérer le monde de Made in Abyss, ni même de créer un JDR dessus. Tout ce que je fais doit donc être considéré comme du bénévolat de fan ne cherchant en aucun cas une rémunération à la clé. Tous les droits sont et restent la propriété de l'auteur de Made in Abyss : Akihito Tsukushi. Seijo-ki Catégorie:Jeu de rôle